


Rainy Days

by lake_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Problems, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: It's a rainy day in the apartment, and Rantaro and Kokichi are spending the day together. When Kokichi asks for a kiss, who is Rantaro to say no?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Aha- Even though it's short, this one took a while, it's another request from my ask blog. I hope you enjoy it, I've never properly written Oumami so I'm really hoping I've done them some justice.

The rain tapped quietly against the windows of the apartment Ouma Kokichi shared with his boyfriend, the silence within the cozy walls broken only by the sound of Rantaro’s heartbeat in his ears from where he lay on his chest and the soft clicking of the controller within his hands.

A typical lazy day for the two of them, a rare feat as well, since usually Kokichi would be up and about, pestering the green haired male to take him out to do something, his hyperactivity getting the better of him.

Kokichi was content with this, however. Rantaro had gone on a trip for a month and had just gotten back the other day, so he was in no state to be dragged around town to satisfy whatever whims Kokichi would thrust upon him, so when the other had suggested they just have a nice day in, he couldn’t help but agree.

The controller nearly dropped from his hands in surprise as Kokichi felt gently fingers card through his hair, nails that were trimmed and meticulously well-kept scratching gently against his scalp in a manner that he couldn’t help but find soothing. His eyes slowly began to drift shut, and he hummed, his fingers fumbling for the pause button on the controller before he set it aside.

He turned in his boyfriend’s arms, amethyst eyes meeting lazy green as the taller of the two smiled. “What’s up?” Rantaro asked, his gentle voice making Kokichi’s heart pound, even now.

Vulnerability was not something that came easy to Kokichi, not even in the secluded atmosphere of their apartment, but something about this situation just made Kokichi feel at ease. “Kiss me.” The words that tumbled from his lips surprised them both, if the way Rantaro’s eyes widened and his lips parted were any indication, although the surprised expression was gone in an instant, replaced by a gentle and loving amusement.

“As you wish, my leader,” he teased, his warm hand coming to cup Kokichi’s face, drawing him closer until their lips met. It sent bolts of warmth down Kokichi’s spine as his own eyes fluttered shut, as he surrendered himself to the irresistible charm of his beloved Rantaro. A lovely escape from the thoughts that plagued him, from the memories that haunted at him and whispered their toxic words in his ears. He smiled as they separated, a rare, genuine one, untouched by sarcasm or mischief as their fingers intertwined.

“Kiss me again,” he ordered, the words escaping on a whisper, and Rantaro could only chuckle as he obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, make sure to leave kudos and a comment down below. I'll see you next upload!


End file.
